X
is the 6th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 4 (XY). Synopsis After the intense battle in Geosenge Town, the children arrive to the Lost Hotel at Route 15, where they are hiding and planning their next move. Y, after obtaining the Mega Ring, sets off with X to capture new Pokémon, even if he is still mad at him for breaking their pact. Chapter Plot Blue comes to the crater, declaring Team Flare is long gone. His Rhyperior comes out, carrying Diantha on its back. Diantha finds it fortunate she was laying underground and was not hit by the blast from the Ultimate Weapon, considering herself a coward she couldn't help the children and the Gym Leaders fight off Team Flare. Blue replies Diantha shouldn't be too hard on herself, since she was smart enough to hide, especially when "X" and "Y" were awakened and were to clash with each other. Diantha reminds Blue she is a Champion of Kalos, making Blue see she is not just "a battling prodigy". Diantha admits her shock, for even she did anticipate to be rescued, she did not expect to be rescued by Blue, the foreign student she fought against a long time ago. Blue shows his Rhyperior should be the one to thank for, since they were digging underground and found Diantha and her Pokémon, Pumpkaboo and Gardevoir. Diantha wonders if Rhyperior recently joined Blue's team and asks what was he even doing under Route 8. Blue admits he took back Rhyperior from a person he lent it to, to search for "Z", who is reported to lurk underground. Diantha sees Blue is speaking about Zygarde. Blue recalls his grandfather was called by a researcher of Sinnoh, Professor Rowan, and was told Xerneas and Yvetal will awaken soon. Blue also remembers the clash between Groudon and Kyogre, from which a Rayquaza had calmed both of those Legendary Pokémon down, thinking Zygarde may calm Xerneas and Yvetal down. However, he was surprised by the fact that, once he came to Kalos, he saw nobody was shocked nor aware of the crisis, and felt like he was constantly watched. Blue wishes to know the situation in Kalos. Diantha explains Blue the events, that Team Flare took over Kalos region. Diantha tells Blue once they found out Team Flare had located Xerneas in its tree form, she, Korrina and Gurkinn had to find Yveltal, who sealed itself in a cocoon form. However, the spies were after them, so the trio had to disguise themselves. Wearing the disguises, they found out Yveltal was lying just under Xerneas, in its tree form. The trio went off to check out if the rumor was true. And while they did find the Xerneas tree, they fell into Malva's trap. Diantha suspects Malva let the rumor slip by, to let Diantha walk into her trap and defeat her. However, Diantha finds it fortunate the children and the Gym Leaders managed to stall Team Flare's plans, thinking they have to go to her comrades and plan out the next action. Blue boards on Charizard and lets Diantha do the same. At the Lost Hotel on Route 15, the group is approached by a cook, who gives them an exquisite lunch. The cook, Siebold, tells them the meal he made was from a Leppa Berries, which were cooked the day before and rest on the room temperature. Siebold wonders why aren't they eating, but Shauna reminds Siebold he they'd be rude if they started eating before he finished explaining. Siebold wonders why are their faces grim, thinking it is because of the meal he made. Trevor assures him there is nothing wrong with the meal, pleasing Siebold, since he uses only the very best berries. Siebold walks away to make dessert, making the group pleased he is gone. Trevor reminds them they should be at least grateful he is putting so much effort into the meals. Shauna thinks she'd be also excited to eat this meal, if Siebold was not a wierd guy. After all, Siebold did ask them did they consider Pokémon battles as an art. Shauna claimed it was a stretch to call it an art, making Siebold furious. This also made Siebold shout out why are there chefs in the world if people want tasteless matter to eat, claiming chefs, like trainers, have to "labour themselves to make something wonderful that is to disappear on sight". Y thinks the food is much more than to simply compliment it. Ramos approaches them, thinking this is some toughness training. Ramos explains Siebold prepared this food as an apology, since he feels blamed for not noticing nor doing anything to the actions Team Flare has done all this time. Ramos explains Siebold has hope this meals will cheer the children up, as long as they are hiding here. Tierno wonders why are they hiding, since Y has Xerneas, a powerful Pokémon Team Flare has to worry about, considering they won't be an easy prey for ambushes. X suspects this isn't about power. Ramos confirms that, since they are to stay here because the media, infiltrated by Team Flare, had spoken out the children and the Gym Leaders are responsible for the damage in Geosenge Town. Ramos continues on that other Gym Leaders have sent their Pokémon to repair cities and help out by rescuing people and Pokémon. Y asks Ramos if it is okay to go into the grasslands, since she had to capture a Pokémon capable of Mega Evolving. Shauna heard Y will go through the Mega Evolution successor ceremony, claiming Y should trim herself first. Ramos permits Y could go outside, but with a bodyguard on her side, looking at X. Trevor notices X and Y have not spoken a word since X lent to Geosenge Town. Trevor was certain Y would yell at X for separating from the group, but sees Y remains silent at X, who does not know what he should tell Y. Gurkinn, however, managed to make a Mega Ring. Gurkinn approaches Y and orders she should not feel ashamed of words and deeds, nor would she go against sincerity. Y equips her Mega Ring, accepting these words to her heart. Everyone starts clapping and cheering for Y, for she had become a Mega Evolution successor. Y is happy, but wonders if it is wrong to accept the last Key Stone, which was actually Gurkinn's personal Key Stone, from his glove. Gurkinn claims he is an old man and has to present legacy to new generations. Plus, he thinks Y has a potential to use the Key Stone wisely, especially during this crisis. Y promises to do her best and drags X away, since they are supposed to catch new Pokémon. Outside, Y is searching for a Pokémon that could battle well. X remains silent, but Y knows he is thinking about his actions. Y claims X's actions were irresponsible and has shut himself, pretending he does not care. Y specifies she is angry at X and wants to shout at him, being really worried about him. However, Y claims, as a successor, she has to control her emotions and shouldn't lose her temper. Trevor watches X and Y, the latter asking about the battle with Lysandre. X replies he managed to free Xerneas, but Lysandre crushed him. Y wonders if X will run away, with his confidence down. X asks did she had to speak it out like that way. Y remains silent for a moment, then recalls her first encounter with X. Just as X was moving into Vaniville Town, Grace asked Y to move away, as the Machoke were moving the furniture. Y was asked to saddle up the Rhyhorn for training. As Y was doing this, X approached Y and introduced himself, as he and his family were moving into Vaniville Town. X noticed Y was not happy about Rhyhorn racing, since Y felt forced to ride Rhyhorn. However, Y felt she couldn't disobey her mother, who was a Rhyhorn racer and expected Y to be like her. Y dragged Rhyhorn, who was upset and ran off with Y. To stop them, X sent Kanga, who grabbed Rhyhorn, with Lil' Kanga grabbing Y. Y was grateful and was told X was to participate in the Junior Tournament. X expressed his love towards battles - with his goal being the ultimate trainer. X, knowing Y had to be a Rhyhorn racer, wished Y was to say everything what she wanted. Y was charmed and yelled for Tierno, Shauna and Trevor to come over and meet X. In the present, Y points out X gave her confidence in being blunt, without hesitation. X lowers his head and apologizes, promising never to go off on his own ever again. X turns to Trevor, knowing he has been watching them behind the rock. X asks for the list they obtained from Team Flare and points out Y could obtain an Absol and X a Pinsir, to balance out their teams. Plus, X also wanted a bug-type Pokémon on his team. X and Y think it will be hard to find these Pokémon, since they are rare in this parts - however, on a rock, a Pinsir appears. As Diantha rides Blue's Charizard, she has another mystery she wants to solve. She remembers the battle on Route 8, where she fought Malva, Korrina battled Team Flare's scientist, Celosia and X fought a black suited woman, named Essentia. Diantha is aware of Team Flare's scientists and their strategy, as well as Malva's, but still wonders about this Essentia. She also heard from Gurkinn Essentia has the power to transform herself into different persons. Blue claims Essentia has other abilities they aren't even aware of. Diantha confirms this, but starts wondering who can this Essentia really be. Debuts Pokémon *Blue's Rhyperior *Clawitzer (Siebold's) *Pumpkaboo (Blue's; flashback) *Zygarde (50% Forme; silhouette) *Meowstic (male; flashback) Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 4 chapters